A horizon map, which is a presentation of a three-dimensional (3D) seismic data, may provide users, typically, for example, petroleum exploration professionals, with certain level of understanding of the geology and geometry of the subsurface of the earth. With recent progress in computer-aided oil exploration and oil field development, there is commercially available software that uses well-known algorithms to create a horizon starting from one or more initial seed points provided by a user. A horizon may be defined as for example a topographic representation of underground strata which may be for example calculated or determined from 3D volume data. A horizon may be a change in lithology in the crust of earth or a chronostratigraphic boundary represented in a 3D seismic volume by a characteristic trace shape over certain time or depth interval. A horizon created by an algorithm may be displayed on computer monitor screen, and usually is an x-y display including the seed points and other points, that may be known as ‘picked points’, derived by the algorithm from the seed points (or “seeds”) and the 3D seismic data. For example, horizon generating and display systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,106, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Creating Horizons From 3-D Seismic Data,” (attached hereto as Appendix A) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,171, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Finding Horizons in 3-D Seismic Data,” (attached hereto as Appendix B) each of which incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.